Only Fools Rush In, But I Can't Help Falling In Love With You
by Tillyalf427
Summary: Natsuya decides to settle down and buy an apartment in Tokyo, unfortunately, that means he has to find a job but luckily, his younger brother Ikuya is able to help Porn star AU which follows on from my previous story; Boom clap sound of my heart


**A/N: Gonna be honest, I'm not 100% happy with the end of this buuutt this fic has been driving me insane since I finished my previous fic; boom clap sound of my heart so like a month ago? I'm not sure but this weekend I decided to try my very hardest to finish it so after writing almost 5000 words just today, I have finished it but of course, the ending probably isn't the best because I'm hella tired now.**

**I will hopefully come back to this and check it maybe in a week when I've finished with my exams and will hopefully improve it**

**This fic has also partly been put off because I couldn't think of a title so I avoided writing it and for that, I apologise (Even Now the title is nothing to do with the fic it's just from a song called can't help falling in love with you because it's at the end of lilo and stitch which I'm quite literally obsessed with)**

**I also apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I honestly can not spot any at the moment but I guarantee there will be some.**

**And yeah, please enjoy another rarepair fanfic :)))))))**

* * *

**Turns out I forgot to upload this on this website so uh...sorry about that...but here it is**

* * *

It wasn't often the Ikuya saw his older brother, the brunette choosing to travel the world rather than staying in one place at home. And so, when the teal haired male received a text from said brother saying that he was returning to Japan in a couple of days, Ikuya was admittedly confused. He decided to hold off his questioning however until his brother landed in the country.

The last time Natsuya had returned had been at Christmas and it had only been a brief visit, staying for a day before moving on again. Ikuya would be lying if he said he didn't miss his brother when he was away for long periods of time however, he knew that this was what Natsuya wanted to do, and just like Natsuya had never stopped him from continuing with his job, he wasn't going to stop his brother from following his dreams.

He locked his phone after reading the text from his brother, leaning his head on the shoulder of the dark-haired male sat next to him as his attention turned back to the TV show in front of him.

"Everything okay?" Sousuke asked, glancing to see a mop of teal hair.

"Yeah, just Natsuya. He coming to Japan in a few days," Ikuya replied. Sousuke's hand reached up to run his fingers through Ikuya's hair, the action making Ikuya's eyes slip closed.

"You've just reminded me that I should really go home sometime soon, it's been a few months I think?" Sousuke thought and Ikuya tilted his head to look at his boyfriend.

"You don't seem too excited about that," The teal haired male commented

"No, it's not that I'm not excited, it's just I know I'll end up working in the restaurant again, I'm not entirely sure I can be bothered," Sousuke explained "Oh well, I'll visit at some point, I might have to take you with me so that I don't get bored to death,"

Ikuya grinned and spoke again.

"You know what that means though? If I'm meeting your family, you have to meet mine," The teal haired male grinned at the thought of Natsuya interrogating Sousuke "Well, by family I mean Natsuya, it'd be quite a treck to go and visit my parents,"

"Oh god, that means your brother will quiz me or something, doesn't it?" Sousuke groaned, his head flopping back against the back of the sofa, "Are there any really important facts I'll need to know?"

Ikuya laughed and shook his head.

"Nah, you should be fine. As long as you seem like a decent person, he'll accept you,"

Sousuke looked shocked as he responded

"Only decent? Excuse me Kirishima Ikuya, you deserve someone who is so much more than decent,"

"Nah, you'll do," Ikuya teased, immediately being tackled down onto the sofa as Sousuke's hands slid teasingly up his sides and their mouths joined together. Their tongues joined together and fought for dominance over the kiss and it grew more and more passionate as Sousuke's hands began roaming around Ikuya's body before a loud squeak escaped Ikuya's mouth, causing him to break the kiss. Sousuke grinned in satisfaction, his fingers gliding along Ikuya's ribs and stomach as he tickled the shorter male underneath him.

"Sousuke! Please stop, I didn't mean it! I swear!" Ikuya begged as he squirmed in an attempt to wriggle out of Sousuke's grasp.

"Hmm, I don't think you're being very sincere," The dark-haired male teased as he continued his assault on his boyfriend.

"I swear! I'm being one hundred per cent sincere!" Ikuya laughed, trying to deflect Sousuke's hands. The taller male paused briefly and regarded Ikuya for a moment

"I'll let you off this time, you're too cute when you pout at me," Sousuke smiled fondly and Ikuya grinned, teasingly sticking his tongue out at the taller male "Better watch yourself Kirishima, I might have to get my own back,"

Ikuya knew however that it was an empty threat as he snuggled up to his boyfriend again, their attention turning back to the film that they hadn't been paying attention to. It wasn't long before Ikuya yawned loudly, his eyes struggling to stay awake as Sousuke grinned at him.

"You tired?" The dark haired male asked and Ikuya shook his head as much as he could from where his head rested on Sousuke's shoulder "I think that might be a bit of a lie," Sousuke teased gently "Come on, let's go to bed,"

Ikuya pouted and moved to sprawl himself across Sousuke's lap, stopping him from standing up.

"Carry me," Ikuya stated, staring up at his boyfriend. He expected some form of protest however, instead he felt strong arms wrap around him as he was scooped up and carried into the bedroom after Sousuke had briefly struggled to turn the TV off.

Upon entering the bedroom, Sousuke dropped the teal haired male down on the bed, the mattress bouncing when he hit it, gaining a small laugh from Ikuya.

"Now sleep, please," Sousuke requested and Ikuya grinned, sitting up with a smile as he held his arms out with a pout on his lips.

Sousuke gave in and joined his boyfriend, climbing under the covers and wrapping Ikuya up in his arms, inhaling the scent of his hair as the teal haired male snuggled into his chest. And with that, the two began drifting off to sleep, content with each other.

A few days later, Ikuya received a phone call as he was walking home from his latest filming. Unlocking the screen, Ikuya saw his brothers name and slid the bar across the screen to answer the call.

"Hey," Natsuya's deep voice came through the speaker and Ikuya replied with a quiet

"Hi,"

"Uh yeah, I never mentioned when I was getting to Tokyo did I? Hehe are you going to be home soon, two of your neighbours so far have asked me if I'm lost," Natsuya explained somewhat awkwardly, making his younger brother laugh.

"Luckily for you, I'm on my way home. Buuut I might just have to take a small detour which could take a couple of hours," Ikuya teased, amused by Natsuya's desperate whine in response.

"Ikuyaaaaa, is this any way to treat your brother who you've not seen in months?"

"Who's fault is that though?" Ikuya retorted playfully.

"Fair point, but in all honesty, you are on your way home right? I have something important to talk to you about,"

"Yes, I am. I'll be back in about ten minutes," Ikuya reassured, speeding up as his curiosity was piqued. Was this important thing why Natsuya had returned to Japan? If so what was so important for him to travel home once more?

After they ended the call, Ikuya's thoughts ran wild with possibilities of what Natsuya was going to tell him. As far as he was concerned, as long as his brother hadn't gotten anybody pregnant, he was alright. He was too young to be an uncle after all.

He reached his apartment block soon after, entering through the main doors and making his way to his apartment, immediately seeing the familiar mess of brown hair sat against the wall next to his door.

"How long have you been sat here?" Ikuya asked with a smirk as he approached his bother. The brunette picked himself up off the ground and grinned at his brother.

"Long enough for a kind woman a few doors down to offer me a cup of tea," He replied before adding "Maybe around half an hour..."

The teal haired male couldn't hold in his laughter as he let Natsuya into the apartment.

"You're an idiot, you know that right?" Ikuya quirked a brow and added "Now tell me what's so important that you waited outside for half an hour,"

Natsuya smiled softly, knowing that Ikuya would be curious about what he had to say.

"Let's sit down first, It's quite shocking I guess,"

Ikuya went to make tea forth both of them before joining his brother on the sofa, giving him a pointed look that demanded answers.

"Okay, well...where do I even start?" Natsuya mumbled to himself before gathering his thoughts and looking up at Ikuya "I need your help with something,"

Ikuya gave a cautious look and nodded

"As long as it's not illegal, sure,"

"I've been thinking recently of settling down somewhere here in Tokyo but...swimming doesn't exactly pay the bills and I don't want to have to bother you though by staying here so I looked for an apartment and used what I had saved up to pay the first month of rent but obviously I need to get a job," Ikuya's eyes were sparkling with curiosity as Natsuya explained, wanting to know what was going on "I don't really know how to ask this in all honesty...it's a bit awkward if I'm honest but could you help me get a job at Shimogami entertainment?" The brunette sped up as he finished his sentence, avoiding eye contact with his brother before hearing barely suppressed giggles from the teal haired male and directing a sharp glare towards Ikuya.

"I'm sorry...It's just funny, you made it seem so serious, I thought someone had died and mum sent you to tell me," Ikuya grinned before adding "But sure, I can try and help, you know you're not bothering me by staying here though,"

This time it was Natsuya's turn to grin.

"I've seen your social media posts recently 'Sousuke this' and 'Sousuke that' I don't want to get in the way of that," Natsuya teased lightly before adding "That and I'd rather not hear you two having sex,"

The younger's face burned red at Natsuya's comment and the brunette ended up with a cushion thrown at his face by an annoyed, pouting Ikuya.

"But in all honesty, when do I get to meet him?" Natsuya asked, another cushion coming towards him.

"He's coming round later, you can stay and meet him then if you're not busy," Ikuya mumbled, still pouting.

"I look forward to it. Let's hope he is worthy of having the honour of being with my little brother," Natsuya grinned and Ikuya's expression morphed into one of horror

"Natsuya no, you're not allowed to interrogate him!" Ikuya's eyes widened and Natsuya reached out to ruffle his hair, earning a glare from the teal haired male.

"I'm joking, I'm joking. I won't interrogate him I promise," Natsuya held out his little finger and Ikuya linked his own with his brothers.

"You better not," Ikuya warned, receiving nothing but a playful grin from Natsuya.

A couple of hours later, the doorbell rung, Ikuya quickly heading out of the living room to let Sousuke in who greeted him with a kiss to the forehead, receiving an angry pout from Ikuya making him grin before he leaned down to place a kiss on Ikuya's lips, wrapping his arms around Ikuya's smaller body and pulling him close.

A loud cough sounded from the doorway to the living room and Ikuya pulled away from the kiss with a shocked shout of

"Natsuya what the fuck?"

"I was getting impatient," The brunette shrugged and Sousuke chuckled, Ikuya aiming a glare at him

"Don't encourage him!" Ikuya whined to Sousuke who planted another small kiss on his forehead before turning to Natsuya, holding his hand out somewhat awkwardly

"Yamazaki Sousuke, it's nice to meet you. Ikuya's talked about you a lot," Sousuke introduced and Natsuya grasped his hand, shocking Sousuke by pulling the dark-haired male into a hug and rubbing his fist against Sousuke's skull, ruffling his hair.

"Jeez, no need to be so formal," Natsuya grinned and released the dark haired male, smirking upon seeing Ikuya with his face covered by his hand.

"Really?" Ikuya asked incredulously and Sousuke laughed quietly, gently removing Ikuya's hand.

"Relax, at least this is better than being quizzed about my intentions," Sousuke joked and Natsuya grinned evilly and added

"Nah, I'm saving that until later,"

Ikuya sighed and ushered his brother and boyfriend into the living room, feeling awkward standing in the hallway.

They all sat down and the conversation started once more, filled with teasing and Ikuya blushing.

"I'll have to dig out some of Ikuya's baby photos and show you, he was such a cute little baby," Natsuya grinned, pinching Ikuya's cheek and laughing at the deadly glare that Ikuya gave him.

"So not much has changed then, he's still cute," Sousuke had his arm wrapped around Ikuya's shoulders and he gently squeezed him as he spoke. Natsuya began imitating being sick and Ikuya stuck his tongue out at his brother.

"How mature Natsuya," The teal haired male commented as his brother continued laughing "That's how we all feel whenever you meet someone new, you're such a flirt,"

Natsuya held his hands up in surrender as he agreed with his brother and he whined

"I don't see how this is my fault, Other people just need to stop tempting me. Besides I stop if they ask me to, don't make out like I'm some creep,"

It had gotten late and Natsuya glanced out the window, seeing how dark it had gotten as he checked the time on his phone.

"Crap, I should probably get going, I'll give you two some alone time," The brunette wiggled his eyebrows as he spoke and Ikuya rolled his eyes at his brother who stood up from where he sat.

Natsuya reached over and ruffled his brother's hair, a playful glare coming from Ikuya before Natusya spoke to Sousuke.

"It was nice meeting you, you seem like a good guy...but if you hurt him I will drown you," With a pleasant smile, Natsuya walked towards the door with a bounce in his step as he stopped to pull on his shoes and left after calling out a quick "Bye!"

Ikuya and Sousuke were left in silence for a moment before Sousuke broke it by saying

"Well, that was a threat and a half, huh?"

Ikuya laughed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, reassuring him by saying

"It's okay, I won't let him. I trust you won't hurt me,"

Sousuke smiled warmly and placed a kiss on Ikuya's forehead again before his arms wrapped tightly around the teal haired male, pulling him flush against his chest so that Ikuya was practically lying on top of the dark haired male.

"I expected your brother to be a lot scarier. I thought he would be at least twice my size," The taller male joked

"I knew he'd like you, you had nothing to worry about," Ikuya smiled, leaning down to place a kiss on Sousuke's lips.

"Come on, let's order some food and go to bed, it's getting quite late and you've got filming early tomorrow morning," Sousuke suggested sensibly and Ikuya agreed, removing himself from where he was practically laid on top of Sousuke.

Over the next few days, Ikuya helped Natsuya out with his application and his CV and also helped to put in a few good words with the CEO of the company. Upon hearing that Ikuya's brother was looking for a job at Shimogami, Goro had been ecstatic. Surely if Ikuya brought in this many views his brother could do the same.

And so, Natsuya was offered an interview the following week.

The sigh of relief that Ikuya received when he told his brother over the phone made him smirk slightly as he explained what was likely to happen in the interview.

"You'll probably be asked about general work experience but that's not as important, they'll definitely ask about sexual health and you'll be asked to go and get tested before you do anything unless you have results from the last month. Then they'll probably ask you to do a video alone and see how much popularity it gets and they'll decide from there what to do,"

Natsuya hummed in response and Ikuya added

"If you go and get tested tomorrow you should have your results before your interview, you'll be able to start sooner then if you want to,"

Natsuya hummed again before speaking

"Yeah, I'll do that," The brunette then added awkwardly "Where is the nearest uh...Place to go for it?"

Ikuya's grin grew even more. He was enjoying listening to his brother struggle too much, it wasn't often that Natsuya felt uncomfortable or awkward in a situation so Ikuya was relishing in it.

Ikuya gave his brother the address and they ended their phone call, Natsuya still feeling awkward but feeling overall lighter. He just had to get through this interview and then he should hopefully have a job which could support him for a while.

His interview came around all too fast for Natsuya's liking and before he knew it, he was dressing himself in formal clothing and forcing himself to eat something before he left his apartment, his stomach churning in nervousness and excitement. He made sure to grab the envelope off the kitchen counter which contained his test results before he left the apartment with time to spare, wanting to avoid being late at all costs.

He entered through the heavy glass doors and was greeted by Nagisa who he had previously met before.

"Natsuya-chan! You're here for your interview right? Are you nervous?" The bubbly blonde asked as he rushed over to the brunette.

"A bit but that's normal I guess. I'm just trying not to think about it too much." Natsuya replied as Nagisa began walking alongside him.

They walked in comfortable silence until they reached the CEO's office, Nagisa wishing him good luck before Natsuya knocked firmly on the door, clutching the envelope in his hands as he waited for the CEO to call him in.

"Come in," A loud gruff voice called after a moment and Natsuya carefully opened the door and entered the room, smiling politely at the blonde male who sat behind a large desk. The man stood up as Natsuya approached and held his hand out to shake before introducing himself.

"Kirishima Natsuya, right?" The brunette nodded and the blond man broke out into a grin "I'm Mikhail, from your application, you sound very promising,"

"Thank you," Natsuya responded, unsure how to act

"Take a seat, we'll go over your application and discuss a couple of things," Mikhail gestured towards the seat opposite him.

They both took a seat and Mikhail began flicking through a couple of papers on his desk before pulling out a file held together with a bulldog clip.

"Okay so, let's just check all of your details first just to be sure, you're 20 years old right?"

Mikhail began running through the application form, checking that everything was filled in properly and asking other relevant questions here and there before he asked

"Have you been tested for any STI's recently?"

Natsuya nodded and handed the older male the envelope he had placed in his lap and the blonde pulled out the forms and checked over them.

"Hm," Mikhail let out a small hum as he read over the results "Everything seems okay then. I've got another few forms for you to sign and then we'll start off by doing a short introductory video on your own so that you can get a feel for it. Then we'll upload that and see how it goes and see how many views it gets and we'll go from there, okay?"

Natsuya agreed and Mikhail began pulling out more documents from a folder on his desk.

After Natsuya had finished filling in all the appropriate documents, Mikhail stood up from where he sat and gestured for Natsuya to follow him down to the filming studio.

As they were walking, Mikhail pointed out where different places were and introduced him to a couple of people before adding

"To start with, Nao will be your manager, he will tell you when your filmings are and will be responsible for organising videos with different actors. It is possible for you to change managers if you aren't happy but I feel like you and Nao will get on well,"

They continued walking and upon entering the studio, Mikhail immediately called over a silver-haired male who jogged over and greeted the CEO.

"Natsuya, this is Nao, he'll be your manager and Nao, this is Natsuya, the new guy I told you about," Mikhail quickly introduced and Nao held his hand out towards the brunette who shook it with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, I look forward to working with you. As long as you're on time for your filmings, I'm sure we won't have any problems," Nao's voice was calming and gentle as he added "Come on, we'll start filming as soon as possible,"

Mikhail left at that with a brief goodbye and Nao began introducing Natusya to some of the producers and directors.

"This is Goro, he's the main director here," Nao introduced a blonde haired male to Natsuya who gave him a grin as he asked

"You're Ikuya's brother, right? I've heard a lot about you,"

Natsuya nodded and the blonde male grinned slightly before speaking again

"You'll do great, I can tell," Goro added before calling out to the other staff to get ready.

Nao showed the brunette where the dressing room was and briefly explained what he would be doing.

"It's pretty much just improvisation. Just try and act naturally and just do whatever makes you feel good. Now you don't have to be completely undressed if you're not comfortable with it just yet but if you're confident enough, go ahead. Just treat this as if you're at home jerking off or something," Nao advised and Natsuya nodded, shedding his coat and his t-shirt, much to Nao's surprise.

"Usually people aren't this confident in their first video but confidence will make a good first impression," Nao commented as he opened the door for the brunette who headed over to the set

Natsuya sat somewhat awkwardly on the bed in the middle of the set as Goro fiddled with the cameras and the other crew members adjusted the lighting.

Before he could even think of what was happening, the cameras began rolling and instinct seemed to take over.

He hadn't realised that maybe being watched like this was a turn on for him but when he felt his cock stirring from just the thought of the camera's directed at him he realised maybe it was. He tried to forget about acting in a certain way for now as he began running his hands down across his chest, his fingers playing with an erect nipple as his other hand moved further down.

His fingers toyed with the edge of his jeans, pushing them down ever so slowly with a heated gaze trained on the camera.

His fingers roamed across his skin for a while longer, scratching slightly with his nails before giving up with the teasing and wriggling out of his jeans so that his dick sprang free.

His eyes slipped closed when his hand wrapped around his dick and he let out a somewhat nervous moan as his fingers dragged along the sensitive skin up to the head of his dick.

Gaining speed, he began lifting his hips up to grind into his hand, more moans falling more freely out of his mouth. He moved his fist up to the head of his cock, twisting around the tip before continuing his previous actions.

The cameras caught every movement, no matter how minuscule and upon remembering the cameras surrounding him, Natsuya's breath hitched. His hand sped up even as his arms protested from the same repetitive movements.

With his chest heaving, Natsuya felt his orgasm steadily approaching, the feeling seeming overwhelming as he caught sight of one of the cameras moving closer.

Heavy pants filled the studio accompanied by the slick sound of Natsuya's hand moving along his dick as the brunette's eyes slipped closed, his forehead furrowing as he squeezed his eyes closed tightly, feeling the wave of pleasure creeping up slowly.

His breathing was ragged and his hand somehow sped up even more, pushing himself over the edge as his orgasm washed over him more powerfully than usual. He lay for a moment trying to catch his breath, his hand trembling slightly

He vaguely registered the camera's being moved away as he saw Nao approach him with a robe to put on. He thanked the silver-haired male and pulled the item of clothing on before following Nao back to the dressing room.

"So how was it?" Nao asked and Natsuya gave him a goofy grin as he replied

"It was good...Different but not bad different,"

"You're still wanting to carry on?" Nao received a quick nod from Natsuya at this question

"I think I'm gonna enjoy this job," Natsuya replied.

"So we'll see how this video does later today and then I'll try and find a few people who would work with you, I think I might have an idea of who would work well," Nao gave a knowing smile and Natsuya felt curiosity burning inside him however, he ignored it, Nao telling him to get dressed and go home after they exchanged phone numbers.

Natsuya headed home with new hope about his new job, curiosity about who he'd be working with filling his head.

Later that evening, Natsuya waited with bated breath as he sat refreshing the Shimogami entertainment website, checking for the video to go up. He was curious about what sort of reaction he would receive and so he wanted to read through the comments. His fingers tapped impatiently on the table which his laptop rested on, showing his nervousness as he waited.

Ten minutes passed before the first comment came through and he immediately clicked on it, his eyes scanning over what it said. What he read almost made his heart jump straight into his throat.

Tono_Hiyori_: Interesting, I don't usually do this but I would be interested in working with you, I'll contact your manager.

Hiyori was a well-known person at Shimogami entertainment, Natsuya had discovered. At first, he had simply been told by Ikuya that Hiyori was his manager however, as he looked into the company more, he had discovered that Hiyori was also a popular and well-known camboy.

And he had just asked to work with him.

On his very first video.

He took a deep breath to calm himself and spotted a few more comments that had come through, saying various comments about what they liked and didn't like.

After spending a couple more minutes refreshing the page and reading the new comments, he felt his phone vibrate next to him, unlocking the screen to see a text from Nao.

_To: Kirishima Natsuya_

_From: Serizawa Nao_

_Have you seen it?_

He frowned at the message before him, that could mean anything. However, he presumed that Nao was talking about Hiyori's comment

_To: Serizawa Nao_

_From: Kirishima Natsuya_

_You mean Hiyori's comment?_

He received a reply just seconds later

_To: Kirishima Natsuya_

_From: Serizawa Nao_

_No, the comment from a random stranger, of course I mean Hiyori_

The brunette laughed at the sass before receiving another message

_To: Kirishima Natsuya_

_From: Serizawa Nao_

_If you want to I'll definitely arrange it. This could gain you loads of fans_

He answered with barely any hesitation. Of course he'd want to work with Hiyori. The brunette was skilled in capturing the viewer's attention and definitely knew what he was doing. He would be stupid to decline the offer. Nao said that he would arrange it as soon as possible and Natsuya grinned excitedly, closing down his laptop and heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

The next few days, Natsuya couldn't sit still, he was constantly doing something and when he couldn't find anything, he would fiddle with his fingers until he got too frustrated and had to get up and do something. He had met up with Ikuya and had explained the situation to him as well and Ikuya seemed intrigued as well, telling Natsuya that Hiyori didn't often work with others so he must be special in some way. The brunette had brushed his brothers comment off, convinced that Ikuya was just trying to hype him up like he often did throughout their time at school, however, as he began researching and watching Hiyori's videos, he noticed that Ikuya was right and Hiyori had only made two videos with other people in his entire career and they were the two earliest videos which Natsuya could find so they were presumably the first videos he made.

He had become intrigued with the younger male and found himself checking his phone frequently in case Nao had messaged him and to his luck, three days after his first video had been uploaded, Nao sent him another message.

_To: Kirishima Natsuya_

_From: Serizawa Nao_

_ Are you free tomorrow afternoon? Please say you are_

His phone began ringing immediately after, displaying Nao's phone number and so, the brunette swiped across the screen, holding the device up to his ear and immediately hearing Nao's excited voice.

"You better be free tomorrow, I've got you a shoot with Hiyori. Screw that, even if you're not free, cancel your plans, this is a big opportunity," His voice immediately came through the phone and Natsuya found himself unable to respond for a moment.

"Y..yeah, I'm free. What time?" The brunette's knee began bouncing as he spoke which he had been doing a lot more recently. He was still in a state of disbelief as Nao replied

"Ten o clock. Make sure you're on time, you need to make a good impression,"

Natsuya nodded even though he knew that he couldn't be seen, letting out a small noise of agreement.

"I'll be on time I promise,"

A hum came from the other side of the phone.

"Good. Anyway, I need to go, I'll see you tomorrow, okay? On time," The last part was said with a warning tone and Natsuya immediately agreed, Nao hanging up after a brief goodbye.

With that, he fell back against the back of the sofa, a goofy smile plastered upon his face as he stared up at the roof of the scarcely decorated apartment. This was really happening. He found it hard to believe but it was real. Tomorrow he would be filming with Hiyori. A deep breath escaped him as he glanced around the room, searching for something to do. The restlessness that filled his body now was due to excitement rather than anxiety and he found the need to do something, anything, return to him.

He managed to keep himself occupied for a couple of hours tidying up his apartment before he decided to try and burn off some of his energy at the gym, grabbing a change of clothes a shoving it in a bag before taking out his phone to text his brother and ask if he wanted to join him. With that, he left the apartment, shoving his keys into his pocket and walking down the maze of streets towards the gym.

His phone vibrated soon after he arrived as he was scrolling through his music, a notification popping up on his screen showing a text from his brother saying he'd tag along with a joke about not bothering to wait for him.

The brunette began his workout, his music blaring through his headphones as he burned off the excess energy running through his body. It wasn't long before he felt one of the earphones being pulled out of his ear as he did some pull-ups. He let go of the metal bar, landing on the floor with a small thud and turning to his brother with a dopey looking grin.

"What's gotten into you?" Ikuya asked, giving the older's shoulder a light shove.

The brunette gave him a hurt look as he joked

"Well, now I don't want to tell you,"

He turned away at that, grabbing his water bottle off the floor and taking a long drink as Ikuya gave him an impatient stare. Minutes passed of silence before Natsuya grinned even more and turned back to Ikuya.

"Guess who's filming with Hiyori tomorrow,"

The teal haired male looked shocked at that before his face changed to impressed.

"That was fast, damn..." Ikuya commented and followed his brother over to some of the other machines, placing his own water down by one of them and adjusting the weights before he began exercising.

"That's why I'm here, can't seem to sit still. Part of me wants it all to be over with so that I can get on with life,"

Ikuya looked amused at this

"You'll regret saying that once it's over, I know it,"

Natsuya looked like he was thinking for a moment before he asked quietly

"What if it all goes wrong?"

Ikuya stopped what he was doing and stared in disbelief at his brother before quickly objecting

"Nononono, just no. Stop. You're doing the exact same thing as I did, stop being so stupid,"

A flick to his forehead seemed to rid the brunette of these thoughts as his younger brother glared at him slightly. Natsuya simply looked confused and Ikuya sighed.

"You like him don't you?"

Natsuya looked shocked at the question a moved to deny it

"I've never even met him!"

"And?"

This threw Natsuya off as he stared at the teal-haired male with a quizzical look.

"Ikuya-How could I like someone I've never met?"

"You like him, and you don't want to mess it up, that's why you've been so restless,"

Natsuya seemed to consider him for a moment before nodding for him to continue.

"Honestly, Hiyori does seem kind of lonely recently, I've only known about one person he ever dated and it ended pretty badly," Ikuya shrugged at that and continued "It'd be nice to see him happy with someone again. At least, someone I can beat up if they hurt him,"

"Hey!" Natsuya protested and Ikuya grinned, avoiding the playful punch sent his way.

"I reckon you could get through to him though, you're quite good with people,"

The brunette looked deep in thought for a moment and the air between them was filled with silence before Natsuya broke it, clapping his hands together.

"We should actually do something rather than sitting here talking about feelings, right?"

It was clear he felt uncomfortable and Ikuya let it slide, agreeing as the two continued working out in relative silence.

Natsuya luckily managed to burn off most of his excess energy and found himself practically falling asleep as he walked home. He just about managed to fumble with the lock on the door and swing the door open, stumbling into his bedroom after locking the door and collapsing in bed face first, falling asleep almost immediately despite the uncomfortable position.

Shrill ringing filled the brunette's head as he fought the sleep that tugged at his body. Looking around confusedly, he spotted his phone on his bed next to him, picking up the device and swiping across the screen without checking who it was.

"You were asleep still, I knew it," Ikuya's teasing voice came through the speakers as Natsuya felt a spike of panic, jumping out of bed and scrambling towards his wardrobe to pull out some clothes, holding his phone between his shoulder and his ear as he listened t his brothers incredibly obnoxious laughter on the other end of the phone.

"What on earth is so funny damn it?" The older growled, pulling on a pair of jeans and struggling greatly.

"You might want to check the time," Ikuya's smirk could be heard through his tone and Natsuya quickly glanced at the alarm clock which sat on the bedside table.

"Yeah, I'm late, I alrea-"

Ikuya's laughter made him double check the time, his hands clenching into fists when he realised what Ikuya found so hilarious.

"So?" The teal haired male asked in between laughter

"So? I'm not late, you're not a nice person. I think we're done here," the brunette was already thinking of ways he could get back at his brother as he ignored Ikuya's protests and hung up the phone, throwing it onto his bed and making his way to the bathroom, pulling off the clothes he had hurriedly put on and stepping into the shower.

He could hear his phone ringing in the other room after a couple of minutes, however, he ignored it, determined to find some way to get back at his brother before answering any of his calls.

He washed off the bubbles that covered his hair and body and stepped out of the steamed up shower, wrapping a towel around himself and walking back to his room to get dressed.

Three missed calls from his brother popped up as notifications on his phone and he dismissed them, going to make some breakfast before finishing up getting ready and leaving the house

The walk to Shimogami entertainment was uneventful and he found himself practically shaking with excitement again.

Nagisa greeted him happily as he entered the main building, chattering on about something that had happened recently before he pushed the brunette towards the direction of the filming studios with an offhand comment to 'Have fun' and 'Enjoy himself'.

He laughed and walked off, descending the stairs towards the studio he had been told he was filming in today.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and saw a text from Ikuya

_To: Natsuya_

_From: Ikuya_

_I'm sowwy, I figured you wouldn't have set an alarm and it was too funny to pass up the opportunity._

_And Sousuke encouraged me..._

The brunette shook his head at the message and replaced his phone in his pocket, entering the studio and greeting Nao who seemed to be stood waiting for him.

"_Thank you_ for being on time, I honestly thought you would show up late, I was ready to get Hiyori to ask your brother where you live and go round myself to drag you here,"

The brunette gave a sheepish smile before Nao shooed him away

"Hiyori's in the dressing rooms, go and say hi and I'll come and get you when we need you,"

With that he left, entering the small room quietly and seeing the brunette sitting in one of the chairs in the room with nothing but a robe wrapped around him. He stood up when Natsuya entered the room and gave a small smile with his hand held out.

"It's nice to meet you finally," Hiypri spoke, his voice deep as Natsuya took his hand and shook it.

"Yeah, same. Ikuya's talked a lot about you," Natsuya agreed

"And vice versa," Hiyori's foot continuously tapped the floor and when Natsuya commented on it, he simply brushed it off with a quiet comment of "It's just a nervous habit I guess,"

"There's nothing to be nervous about, I promise you," Natsuya joked, throwing up his hand in a peace sign and gaining a small laugh from Hiyori.

"Yeah...I hope so..."

Natsuya didn't have time to comment on this however as Nao entered the room, telling the two of them that they were ready for them on set. The older male quickly stripped off his clothing, replacing it with a white robe and followed after Hiyori as they left the small changing room.

The set was simple, with a large double bed in the centre of the room which was decorated to look like a bedroom. Two small tables sat beside the bed on either side and there was a bottle of lube and condoms placed on top of one of the tables.

The two made their way over to the set and the directors began explaining a few things to them about which shots they wanted to take and about positioning before they moved to get into position, with Hiyori laying on his back in the centre of the bed and Natsuay waiting off to the side.

The scene began with Natsuya making his way over to the bed, crawling on top of Hiyori and slowly trailing kisses up his entire body, his mouth leaving red marks where he nipped at the skin as he went.

When he reached Hiyori's neck, he sucked a small mark into the skin before moving to plant a soft kiss on his lips. The younger man reciprocated, his tongue meeting the older males as Natsuya began running his hands down from where they held Hiyori's face, moving down to his nipples and gently teasing them with his hands, earning muffled groans from Hiyori.

A smirk made it's way onto Natsuya's face as he pulled away and followed the path his hands had taken previously with his mouth, sucking and biting more red marks into Hiyori's skin as he went. Hiyori arched up into his touch when Natsuya's mouth began teasing a nipple, trying to gain more skin contact with the older male who tutted gently, teasingly commenting

"Patience, Hiyori,"

He earned a long whine in response as he continued his ministrations, using his hand to play with the other nipple that his mouth wasn't teasing.

Seeing the other male writhing beneath him make all the blood in Natsuya's body rush towards his dick, almost making him forget that there were cameras watching their every move.

He ground his hips down against Hiyori's, their dicks creating friction against each other and making the younger male moan shamelessly before Natsuya began getting impatient, his hand reaching down to grasp Hiyori's dick and pump it whilst he continued his trail down the youngers body with his lips, eventually reaching his dick which he continued pumping in his hand as his lips close over the tip. Hiyori moaned and tried to thrust up into Natsuya's mouth however, the brunette pulled away with a smirk.

"Not yet," He spoke quietly and reached over to the bedside table to grab the bottle of lube, pouring some onto his hand and grasping Hiyori's dick once more, speeding up his actions from before whilst ducking his head to suck on the tip of his dick. Every now and then, he would taste precum and would tighten his grip around the younger males dick, earning a series of whines in response which he relished in.

It wasn't long before Hiyori wrapped a hand in his hair, pulling his head up and locking their lips together in a kiss.

"Please...Fuck me...Please," The younger male practically begged. Natsuya grinned and obliged, pouring more lube onto his fingers and giving Hiyori another kiss as he pushed his legs up against his chest, giving him better access to Hiyori's entrance which he gently circled with one finger before pushing the digit in, watching Hiyori's reaction the entire time and seeing no discomfort on the younger's face. He began moving his finger in and out slowly, curling his finger slightly to search for Hiyori's prostate.

When the younger male tensed up with a loud groan, Natsuya knew he had found it and continually teased that spot, stroking it with every thrust and making Hiyori's eyes roll back into his head. By the time he added a second finger, Hiyori was panting, sweat glistening on his skin with his face flushed red as he watched Natsuya.

The elder male continued stretching Hiyori's entrance, adding more and more fingers until he had four fingers thrusting into the brunette with Hiyori writhing in pleasure beneath him.

"Natsuy...ah...fuck..." The brunette moaned as the older male rubbed against his prostate again "Please, just fuck me already..."

Natsuya pulled his hand away and admired the view of Hiyori panting below him. He admired the younger male for a moment before taking pity of him, covering his length with lube and wrapping Hiyori's legs around his waist, gently pressing against Hiyori's entrance, leaning down to speak quietly in his ear.

"Relax," Natsuya said as he began pushing in, receiving a breathless

"I know," In response.

Once he was fully inside, Natsuya let out the breath that he hadn't been aware he was holding, staying still for a moment before rolling his hips experimentally, drawing a breathy gasp from Hiyori who pushed back against him.

"Natsuya...fuck..." Hiyori breathed as the older male began to move, the previously shallow thrusts growing harder and deeper, making the bed shake underneath them.

A particularly hard thrust made Hiyori moan out and clench around Natsuya as the older male hit his prostate directly, sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout his body.

Natsuya leaned down to kiss Hyori once more, his thrusts never slowing even as his tongue found it's way into Hiyori's mouth, fighting for dominance over the kiss.

Hiyori soon pulled away breathlessly, panting to catch his breath as he let out a quiet

"Natsuya...I'm going to cum..."

Another hard thrust angled to hit his prostate was all it took to push him over the edge as ropes of cum decorated both his and Natsuya's chest, his entire body tensing up and forcing Natsuya to let go of whatever self control he still had left as his orgasm washed over him like the sea.

The two lay panting on the bed, Natsuya resting his sweaty forehead on Hiyori's equally sweaty shoulder as the crew around them finished up filming, moving all the equipment around so it was out of the way.

"That was pretty good for your first time filming with someone else," Hiyori commented with a small breathless laugh "Not that I'd know much about it, I usually film alone,"

Natsuya grinned and lifted his head up to look at the younger.

"Why is it you wanted to film with me? Not that I'm complaining, this was great, I'm just curious," He asked

Hiyori seemed to think for a moment before responding, sounding somewhat unsure

"Hm, just got a good feeling this would work I guess? I've been wanting a bit of a change for a while now,"

Natsuya nodded and moved to get up, offering Hiyori a hand as he spoke

"We should probably get cleaned up and dressed huh?"

The younger male nodded and the two were handed robes and a water bottle from a staff member stood nearby as they walked by. They entered the changing rooms again and Hiyori asked quietly.

"You seem like a nice guy, do you wanna get some coffee sometime maybe?"

Natsuya turned around to look at the younger male in shock. he had not been expecting this but he wouldn't mind getting to know Hiyori more, and so, he grinned and replied.

"Sure, sounds great, when are you free?"

Hiyori's head shot up to look at him as if he was surprised that he said yes and Natsuya couldn't help but find the gesture adorable, his smile growing even more.  
"Really? I mean...Uh, I'm free on Thursday and Friday this week...If you're not busy...?" The younger male sounded unsure and Natsuya found himself placing a gentle hand on Hiyori's shoulder, trying to comfort the brunette.

"I'm free pretty much all the time at the moment so whenever's convenient for you," Natsuya reassured before asking "So if we say Thursday at half ten? We could get something to eat maybe?"

Hiyori nodded and it surprised Natsuya with how much the younger male reminded him of a puppy when he was nervous. Natsuya pulled out his phone and opened the contacts list, selecting to add a new contact before handing the phone to Hiyori who stared at him in confusion.

"Your phone number. Then I can text you," Natsuya sounded unbothered however, Hiyori could feel his heart racing inside his chest, anxiety coursing through his veins as he typed his number in with slightly shaky fingers before handing the device back to Natsuya who took it before seeming to realise something.

"One second," He moved to rummage around the changing room before grabbing something and returning to Hiyori's side who had now sat down. "Here," Natsuya held a pack of baby wipes which he pulled on out, asking "May I?" To which Hiyori nodded.

The older male gently moved the robe away from Hiyori's body and began wiping off the cum and sweat on his skin. Hiyori's face flushed at the tender action and he tried to look away from Natsuya however the older male held eye contact with him, a gentle smile on his face.

"You're shyer than you seem in your videos, it's kind of cute," The older male commented, doing nothing to stop Hiyori's face from burning red.

"Shut up, I'm not shy I just...nevermind..." He tried to protest, averting his gaze from Natsuya.

"Well now I'm curious," Natsuya teased and Hiyori went quiet. The older male noticed this and his grin fell off his face, a hand gently turning Hiyori's face so that he was facing him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," Hiyori shook his head and averted his gaze again "Are you alright?" Natsuya tried to ask again but Hiyori just nodded quickly, plastering an obviously fake smile upon his face.

"I'm fine, I just...remembered something I have to do..." The younger male hurriedly explained, rushing to put his clothes back on and ignoring Natsuya's confused protests. "Sorry, it's something really important,"

With that, Hiyori rushed past him and out of the door, leaving Natsuya stood in confusion.

Nao entered the room soon after, seeing Natsuya getting dressed and looking just as confused as Natsuya felt.

"What happened with Hiyori?" The silver-haired male asked, earning a shrug from Natsuya

"I have literally no idea. I must have joked about something I shouldn't have...I'll talk to him about it later,"

"Talk to him?" Nao sounded somehow even more confused now.

"I got his phone number, we were going to meet up at some point for coffee but well..." The brunette explained and Nao nodded.

"Just, try and be nice to him, he's...he's had a rough time over the past few years," The silver-haired man said before leaving the room. Natsuya finished getting dressed and left the room, pulling out his phone as he walked, pulling up the messaging app and selecting Hiyori's contact.

_To: Tono Hiyori_

_From: Kirishima Natsuya_

_Hey, it's Natsuya, are you alright? I wanted to check after what happened before,_

He sent the message and made his way back towards the reception of the building and leaving the company building to head home. He felt the need to check his phone way more than usual and felt his hand twitching to reach for it however, he resisted, knowing that his phone would vibrate if Hiyori messaged him back.

Luckily, the walk back to his apartment helped to calm him down and by the time he entered his apartment, feeling less worried now he'd had some fresh air. Hiyori had said that he had something to do, after all, maybe he was being serious?

The brunette sat and wallowed in his thoughts fir s while before he felt his phone vibrate next to him, jumping slightly and quickly grabbing his phone, unlocking it and feeling his heart rate increase when he saw a message notification.

Upon clicking on the messaging app, he saw a message from Hiyori and felt his heart leap into his throat.

_To: Kirishima Natsuya_

_From: Tono Hiyori_

_I'm fine. I'll see you on Thursday._

The brunette tried not to read too much into it however, the response seemed cold and was far from what he was expecting. It did nothing to diminish the worry he felt about the younger male after what had happened however, there wasn't a lot he could do if Hiyori didn't want to talk about it. He abruptly stood up, walking around his apartment and cleaning or tidying up anything he could find, desperate to entertain himself somehow.

The next few days passed uneventfully, and Natsuya had to try desperately to distract himself. He had messaged Hiyori again the day after they had filmed together to ask where he wanted to meet and he had received a similar response to before. It had been driving him insane but eventually, Thursday morning came around and Natsuya found himself sitting in a small cafe near the centre of town waiting for Hiyori.

He tapped his foot on the floor as he waited, startling anytime the bell above the door rung as he checked to see whether it was Hiyori. Finally, the door opened to reveal the brunette who glanced around the cafe, spotting him and making his way over to the table he was sat at.

"Hey," Natsuya greeted with a smile which Hiyori returned.

"Hey," Hiyori echoed, sitting down opposite Natsuya.

"How are you?" Natsuya asked, noticing how jumpy Hiyori seemed.

"I'm fine, and you?" The younger responded

"Good, great even now that you're here," Natsuya called one of the baristas over and the two of them ordered their drinks. He felt the need to ask about the other day pull at him however he ignored it and instead asked: "What have you been up to?"

"Hmm, not a lot really. Just the usual I guess," The brunette responded

"Listen, about the other day..." Natsuya began and Hiyori's head shot up to look directly into his eyes.

"Please, Natsuya, don't...I...it's nothing..." Hiyori tried to argue but Natsuya continued, not noticing how Hiyori's hands began to shake.

"I want to apologise, whatever happened was not nothing,"

"Natsuya..."

"Please, I upset you, and I want to make it up to you..."

The older male was cut off when Hiyori stood up, leaving without explanation and entering the bathroom at the back of the cafe.

Natsuya stared after him in shock, unsure what to do and so, he did what anyone would do in that situation and stood up to follow after the younger male.

He entered the bathroom and could hear the harsh breathing that came from one of the bathroom stalls, heading over and knocking gently on the door.

"Hiyori?" He called, the breathing going quiet in the stall "Hiyori? I know you're in there, please, can we talk?"

Sniffles and quiet breathing could be heard before Hiyori responded

"Please...Go away..."

Natsuya took a deep breath at how broken Hiyori sounded and replied quietly.

"If you really want me to go, I will but I want you to know that I care about you, regardless of what happened just then, or the other day, I want to get to know you,"

It was silent for a moment before a deep breath and sniffling could be heard before the door opened.

"Can we go somewhere else...I...I don't want to explain somewhere so busy..." Hiyori appeared, looking dishevelled, his eyes red and puffy and his face streaked with tears.

"Of course we can," Natsuya gave a reassuring smile and Hiyori nodded slightly, his face showing no emotions. "C...can I hold your hand?" Natsuya asked, somewhat nervously and Hiyori gave a minuscule nod as they left the bathroom, making their way out of the cafe.

They walked down the streets until they found a quiet bench in a nearby park, sitting down together and enjoying the quiet stillness of the park.

"I...I'm sorry...I thought I could do this but maybe I'm just not ready yet..." Hiyori began, taking Natsuya's hands within his own but refusing to make eye contact.

"You were the first person I've filmed with in a long time...before that, I only ever filmed with one person...He...He was my boyfriend...When you said the other day about how I seemed quieter than in my videos...It just reminded me of something he used to say..." Hiyori began, finding it hard to get the words out. Tears began falling without him knowing and Natsuya reached out a hand to wipe them away, recoiling when Hiyori flinched away.

"He...he was...a...he was abusive..."

Natsuya felt his heart stop when he heard this, his breath leaving his lungs as he tried to remember how to speak.

"I...I want to be with you... I...Ikuya was the one who convinced me to work with you...but I don't know if I can do this..."

"Hiyori...I..." Natsuya began

"I'm sorry..."

The older male felt his heart shatter into pieces upon hearing that and he couldn't stop himself from grasping Hiyori's hands tightly.

"Hiyori, look at me..." Natsuya spoke gently "I promise you, if you want to, we can make this work,"

Hiyori looked up at this, his eyes filled with distrust but also a spark of hope.

"You...don't hate me...even though I can't trust you fully..." He asked, voicing one of the many insecurities.

"Trust is something you build, and Hiyori," The older male got him to look at him directly before continuing "I want to be with you too if you're willing?"

Hiyori nodded, tears still falling down his face as he tentatively rested his head against Natsuya's shoulder, a small nod being felt by the older.

"I want to try...with you..."

Natsuya felt his own eyes stinging with tears at this point, determined not to let them fall so that he could be strong for Hiyori however, he failed, the salty liquid running down his face.

"I'm glad I came back to Tokyo now," Natsuya commented, a hand running up and down Hiyori's back comfortingly. "And I'm glad I got to work with you. I promise, I'm going to make you the happiest I possibly can,"

They stayed there or the rest of the day, sitting together and talking until the sun began to set when Natsuya offered to walk the younger male home.

Hiyori smiled genuinely for what seemed like the first time in a very long time, taking Natsuya's hand and walking alongside the older brunette.

Maybe this could work after all.

After all, time heals all wounds, they say.


End file.
